epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Prologue to the Wiki War
(Wonder and Bureaucrat Loyg sit in the latter’s office, separated by a large oak desk. Loyg is currently glancing over a file that Wonder had handed to him.) Loyg: I’m not comfortable with this Wonder. Wonder: Neither am I sir. But it is for the best. Loyg: looks up from the file Really? To force microchips into people’s bodies? To control them? If they step out of line BAM they get electrocuted? Wonder: You’re reading into the bad part sir. This chips, these IP trackers I call them, help us identify users who decide to use their powers for bad. It monitors their fear and anxiety levels as well, so in case a user is in danger we can find them easily. Loyg: But- Wonder: cuts him off Loygan, please. Do you really want another Meatholl incident? You know what good friends Nail and DWAS were to you. Nail didn’t deserve to have CE mow her down like a blade of grass nor did DWAS deserve to have a heated metal pipe jammed up his anus until he bled to death. Loyg: I’m aware of that but- Wonder: And I know you tried your best to stop him. But no matter how powerful you were, you could only hold Meat back for only so long. If it wasn’t for Coupe sacrificing his life force to send Meat, CE, and Reignic into an alternate dimension even you could have died. And now, we don’t have a Coupe. Loyg: But nor do we have a Meat. Wonder: There will always be a Meat Loyg. Do you really want to take that chance? Loyg: sighs Wonder: Besides, if users aren’t doing anything wrong, why should they care? stands, and glances out Loyg’s window at the community, the morning sun breaking the horizon Sometimes we have to sacrifice the things within ourselves to avoid sacrificing the things around us. ----- (Joe walks into Drak’s hospital bedroom, the Romanian softly sleeping. His roommate Legion, recently free of the full body cast CE had put him in, waves before returning to his book) Joe: slaps Drak Wake up mate. Drak: What what. Oh hey, laughs softly That stung Joe: Oh nice, they took your stitches out! Drak: Yup, I can finally use my poisonous bite again winces, remembering the barrage of bricks Reignic had hurled at him a few weeks earlier Joe: Anyway man, sorry for coming in early but Cave just told me about the new law Loyg just passed. Legion: Oh the IP Tracker thing? Yeah Night and Lexi came in a few hours ago and injected it in all the patients here. Drak: Yeah, it didn’t hurt after they doped me up first. I was sleeping it off. shows Joe the band-aid on the side of his neck Joe: Oh… Drak: What’s the matter? You don’t want it? Joe: Well I mean….what if someone hacked into the database? Shocked all of us at the press of a button? I mean, it’s giving someone else control of your freedom. Drak: Are you…are you seriously against this? It’s to ensure that another Meat attack will not happen! I mean dude, CE and Meat fucking broke Legion’s bones and threw him out a plane! Legion: Yeah, if Drak wasn’t flying around to catch my happy ass I would’ve fucking died! Joe: mutters A loss for you, a gain for the world. Legion: What was that? Joe: Anyway, I get that Drak, I really do but- Drak: But what Joe? What I’m hearing is ego, you always having to defy staff, going against the better decision just to make yourself look cooler. This is a good thing Joe. Please accept that. Joe: I wish I could. exits the room in a huff ---- (Jella, BreZ, and Flare sit at the bar, all of them waiting on their respective drinks) Jella: You boys hear about that new act our crat passed? Not too fond of it to be honest. BreZ: Hmph. grunts Not a fan of it either, I heard a few others aren’t as well, Joe, Dean, Jude. I just feel like it’s too much control over us. Flare: I honestly couldn’t care less. I mean, if they want to inject that shit in me, I’ll just go diamond on their asses. I like to see something that can pierce that hide, heh. Night: from behind them Well shall we find out? (the three turn) Night: waves a small handheld device over them and it flashes red three times, for each respective user You all aren’t tagged. The occupants of the bar turn and look at the trio, some wandering over to back Night up, all of them with band-aids on their necks Now are we going to make a scene? Flare: I’m out. changes his form completely into diamond and runs, knocking over Jake and jumping out the window Night: You! points at Mysterio Fetch! (Mysterio nods and runs out) Night: turns back to face the remaining two Thanks for naming off three people who also aren’t tagged, BreZ. Now are we gonna have a problem? BreZ: roars and starts to change form Night: Night’s spirit zips out of his body and possesses BreZ and slams his head down on the wooden bar, knocking him out, before returning back to his own Care to try me Jella? Jella: reaches over the bar and grabs a large bottle of scotch, ripping off the top and taking a large gulp Go fuck yourself. Category:Blog posts